Hidden Between The Lines
by Stars-tonight
Summary: Normal lives AU! Castiel Novak is assigned to write an article on Dean Winchester, the hottest model on the block.
1. Chapter 1

Castiel Novak really wasn't in the mood of a picky customer right now. He was already running behind schedule and he hadn't slept and it really wasn't a good day for the young man at all.

Castiel had been born and raised in a small village by a loving and religious mother and father, and had many siblings to keep him company. As a boy he could always be found reading, receiving the highest marks in school and seen in Sunday school every week. He was a blue eyed, brown haired angel who was loved by everybody, and had big dreams of going to New York City and become a journalist. When he reached the age of 21, his mother let him go, with big brother Gabriel to look after him, and Castiel got to live out his dreams; of going to parties, getting drunk and sleeping with lots of boys.

He was still working on the journalism thing, almost 8 years later.

And now, in the sweet little coffee shop his brother had bough, he was dealing with a picky customer who didn't cream but wanted profiteroles with chocolate inside instead and Cas had to bake them when he had an interview with Male Gaze fashion magazine about becoming one of their main journalists and he sweared to God he was going to kill the person who was keeping him.

Already fifteen minutes late to his interview, the brown hair man, with flour down his new shirt and black trousers, glaring at Gabriel who just chuckled, pointing to the picky customer and ready to watch hell break lose. He was sat in corner, a newspaper consoling his face but Cas could tell he was the fitness frantic. He slammed the plate down on the table, folding his arms to begin is lecture.

"There are your damn chocolate profiteroles. I've missed the interview for my dream job and I am personally hold you responsible for this and will you look me in the eye when I am yelling at you?!" Castiel yelled, waiting impatiently to see who this mystery cream-hating man was.

He wasn't expecting to find top model Dean Winchester behind the paper. Cas's mouth went dry, as the model smiled at him.

Dean Winchester was 6ft 2 of pure god, with his tanned skin, gorgeous green eyes, and an even nicer face with a head of dirty blond hair. He was the poster boy of Male Gaze and the face of several products, like Olay for men, and a huge celebrity with in New York.

"Oh, did I? Sorry, my agent doesn't like me eating dairy products." Dean said, with a lopsided grin. Cas folded his arms, after brushing some hair out of his forehead. "I'm Dean Winchester."

"I know. Everyone knows who you are."

"And you are?"

"Castiel Novak."

"Castiel?"

"I'm named after the angel, a warrior angel." Dean smiled at him, gesturing to the seat in front of him. Cas dropped down into the seat, arms still folded. He pouted slightly, refusing to look directly at the Southern god in front of him; because he was angry and wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of thinking he found him attractive.

"I'm sorry about making you miss your interview. If there is any way I can make it up to you, just say the world and I'll do it."

"Well, I doubt you can get the editor of Male Gaze to give me another chance and let me redo my interview."

"Trying out as a model?" Cas ended up blushing; the man though he could be a model, and chuckled. Dean looked confused, as he ate the profiteroles. "Don't quit your job, these are great."

"I want to be a journalist. I have wanted to be a journalist my whole life… and I have missed my only opportunity. No thanks to you. It must be nice getting everything you want whenever you snap your fingers and people come running; no fucking dairy products because you might get a little chubby and you get everything for free, because I don't remember you paying Gabriel and yes we're all named after Angels!" Castiel buried his face in his hands, taking a deep breath before muttering to himself.

"Umm…. Cas?" Castiel continued to mutter, as Gabriel came over, with a small smile. He placed the bill on the table, before ruffling his little brother's hair.

"He's praying, he does it when he's gotten angry at some one. Give him a minute." Dean smiled back at Gabriel, who disappeared to clean more tables. Cas looked up again, with a small, sheepish smile. Gabriel smiled back, before looking at the time. "Cassie, you're really late for your interview."

"Uhhh! Gabe piss off. Oh lord I'm sorry."

"I can take you and speak to Naomi for you, she's the editor. I'm sure she'll give you a second chance." Dean said softly. Gabe beamed at Cas, nudging him slightly in the back. "Can I have a little box to put these in, gotta show the other guys! And you may need to change." Cas almost strangled Dean, with Gabriel holding him back by the waist.

"Be nice Cassie. I'll get that box, you go change." He smiled at Dean, lifting Castiel up and carrying him to the back.

"Please oh please hire him and let him do an article on me where he has to learn about my sex habits oh please!" Dean cried, on his knees in front of Naomi's desk, hand clasps together. "Please Naomi, please! I promise not to start any more fights or have sex in the dressing rooms again." Naomi sighed, taping her pen on the desk.

"Why should I?" She asked, leaning forward. "And stand up." Dean did as he was told, then decided to sit on the chair on the other side of the white desk. Dean always felt a little uneasy in Naomi's super modern and minimalists' office.

"Because he's cute."

"How does that help me, or my magazine?"

"Look, I'm making it official that I'm gay. You need that scoop before anyone else. Hire him, or even better, tell him he needs to do an incitation test so you can see his style and how he deals with superstars. Tell him he needs to shadow me, learn about me and my life. You'll be the first magazine to get the scoop and I will totally get him to fall in love with me so you'll get the story of 'Dean Winchester and his totally adorable new boyfriend'." Naomi was actually surprised that came out of Dean Winchester's head. "You like?"

"Fine. I will give him a chance. But if you get seen and the story is leaked, you are both fired. Got it?"

"You are a harsh bitch. And that is why I love you." Dean jumped up, winking at her before jumping up, smoothing his hair back before walking out. "You're up, Cassie." Cas had been sat, very nervously, outside of the room, white as a sheet. He was now dressed in tan chinos and a white shirt, tapping nervously on his knees. He frowned at Dean, shakily rising to his feet. "Don't worry, she'll love you, she really nice."

Naomi scared the crap out of Castiel.

"You're CV is… interesting. Good grades in college, but you've never worked for a magazine or newspaper and expect to get the job? A bit vain in thinking you are just naturally gifted, aren't we?" She sneered over the top of Castiel's CV, not looking at the shaking mess that was the owner. "I like your style though. And you're name. If I do hire you, drop the last name and publish just as 'Castiel'. It's got an air of grace and mystery." Cas nodded. "I don't hire people on the spot. I need you to do an incitation test. I want you to write an article on your savoir, Mr Winchester out there." Cas's face dropped.

"Oh god no."

"Why not? Thousands of young men would die to be in your position."

"He's rude, arrogant and a pain in the ass."

"Don't forget 'New York Times Hottest Man of the Year' two years running."

"Yes, he's very hot and I find him very attractive, but there is nothing else there. He can pout at a camera, and get everything he wants."

"Why don't you find out? Shadow him, pretend to be his P.A and right up what you find. Dean is going out at the end of the month, so you have just over three weeks to right up the scoop of the month. Don't disappoint."


	2. Week One

Week One, Day One

Castiel already wanted to murder Mr Winchester.

Since Cas was, in effect, now Dean's P.A, the model had come to the café at 7am with a list of his dietary needs; which stated Dean Winchester couldn't possible eat "junk food, dairy products, too many carbohydrates on days he wasn't at the gym, sweets or chocolate and that he was allergic to crab . He also had all his 'emergency numbers'; such as his hairdresser, yoga teacher and personal trainer. He was also gifted with a planner so he can write all it down, including Dean's schedule. Cas just frowned, the little voice in the back of his head saying 'It's for your dream job, you're dream job'.

Day three

It was a Monday, and Castiel was sat across from Dean as he lifted weights in a grey tank top and shorts, sweating and looking totally gorgeous, trying his hardest not to drool. Every time he even thought about getting Dean into bed, he said a silent pray in his head and remembered what a dick he could be. Dean had thrown a full strop because he couldn't have a mocha super skinny latte because Gabriel had never heard of it, let alone knew how to make one and Cas told him to just drink some normal coffee. Reading over the schedule, he realised Dean had planned a lot on his Sunday's.

"Dean, I can't work on Sundays." Castiel called over, with a sheepish smile.

"Why not?"

"Because Sunday is the Sabbath day; the Lords day of rest. I also must attend Church on Sunday's with Gabriel."

"Blow it off, I have a photo shoot."

"Which you can go to by yourself."

"Who will bring me water?"

"Why don't you do it yourself!?"

"Why can't you!? You'll have to drop the religious act if you want to keep this job, I can't have you quitting on me because it's some precious 'holy day when the world was magically created in one week'." Cas stood up, slowly walked over to Dean, smiling sultry. Dean grinned, putting the weight down. Castiel smiled up at him, holding on to the hem of Dean's shirt, handing him a bottle of water. The model drank from it, licking his lips as he handed it back. "Have we go a deal cutie?"

"Drop dead." Castiel dumped the content of a water bottle over Dean's head, before turning on his heels and storming out of the gym. Many of the members were now sniggering at Dean, who proceeded to storm out after Cas. "What now?"

"What. Was. That!? You just humiliated me in my own gym! And playing gay to get my attention, is this some evil things you homosexual hating Christians?"

"One, don't you dare insult my religion like that. I may have been raised in the Bible belt with the homosexual haters but I have my own take on my religion. Second, I attend Church every Sunday because it is a way for me to spend time with people in my religion because there are very few in this city and three, I don't play gay, I am gay and it lost me my family so don't act so hard done by. The public will adore you for your bravery for coming out of the closet but if my parents ever found out I would be hated by them. Gabriel is the only family I have left and we go to Church together and Sunday is the only day we have together so could you please stop being such an arrogant, vain, egotistic drama queen for once!? I am going home." Cas didn't even give Dean a chance to say anything more, as he had already jumped into a cab and zoomed away.

* * *

Dean lay in his very large bed, in his very large sky-high apartment, in a very large strop.

He had begged and pleaded with Naomi to give Cas the job, and he got repaid by having water dumped over him and being publicly humiliated. By the guy he really wanted to like him. Growling into his pillow, he checked his phone again, in hope Cas had called. He hadn't and Dean wanted to throw something.

"Stupid, cute ass, messy hair, gorgeous angel." Dean muttered, getting up and shuffling into the living room. He curled by the huge bay window that over looked Manhattan, with his cat curled on his lap. "The big mean who is super cute called me vain, arrogant and egotistic. Can you believe that Lucifer?" The black cat just hissed and slumped off, worsening Dean's mood.

"Dean?!" A familiar voice rang though his apartment. "Oh, hey Lucifer. How's a good cat?" Dean's little brother, Sam, appeared in the doorway. He brushed some of his long hair out of his eyes, before frowning at his brother. Sam worked as a lawyer, and was mainly Dean's lawyer meaning he got away with murder most days. "Are you in a strop?"

"Yes."

"I brought you a skinny thingy latte." Sam held up the coffee cup, and Dean grinned, standing up to grab it. "Now, tell me what has got you all worked up? Your hair isn't sweeping to the left?" Dean punched him in the shoulder; going back to his spot on the sofa with his latte hugged close to his chest.

"I met this really cute guy in a coffee shop and he's now writing an article on me and he is just so cute that I just think about him all the time but he hates me cos I made fun of his religion or something like that. I don't know but he is just so cute…" Sam stared at him with a confused expression. "I am feeling all the feels about this guy!"

"We need to get you off of Tumblr." Sam muttered. "Who is this guy?"

"His name is Castiel Novak and he's perf. He wears silly jumpers and has messy hair, he's a total religious nut and that just makes me want to dress up as a priest, get him as a school girl and spank his ass for humiliating me today. He poured water over my head for telling him he had to work on Sunday's!"

"Is he a Christian?" Dean nodded. "Yeah, he can't work on Sunday's."

"I need him to! He's doubling as my P.A.!"

"Well you've lost him for the rest of the week so you'll have to do everything by yourself this week and who are you texting?"

"My agent, Charlie. She's going to cancel all my appointments this week."

"Dean! Come on! What happened to you!? You used to look after me, never let me go hungry, and fend off dad when he was drunk, now look at you! Drinking skinny lattes and having a strict diet. Yes, I know you started doing stripping to feed me, which I am glad you a) did and b) got out of it into the modelling so I could then go to law school, and you have to look good for your job, but you really can't get your own washing and food? You're not the man who raised me anymore Dean. I think he'd actually like you more for doing it yourself and not bugging him at all this week." Dean sighed, putting his Blackberry down.

"Yeah… okay. I will… try."

"Thank you… now, there's a Hunters game one." Dean smiled at his little brother, jumping down to sit next to him. "We're going to kick ass the season!"

"Go Hunters!"

* * *

Dean failed on massive proportions.

After not being able to find the right dry cleaners, or where his photo shoot was supposed to be, for the second day in a row, he ended up phoning Charlie, as he wanted to prove to Cas he could do things himself.

Charlie was 5"3 of pure awesome, with the brightest ginger hair and a huge geek complex. She had become Dean's agent when she saw him stripping at the age of 19. She was battling some sexual identity problems, and told Dean 'you made me realise I was a lesbian'. Since then they've been the best of friends, and Dean owed everything to her.

"Charlie help me! I'm lost!" Dean called down the phone, even before she could answer.

"Where the hell have you been!? Do you know how long it took me to organise those shoots!? Where are you!?"

"In the Bronx. I got lost." Charlie started laughing, before sighing. "I'm sorry. I lost my P.A and have a cute wannabe journalist helping me, but I pissed him off and I want to make it up to him by doing my own shit all week. I suck I know."

"Castiel Novak by any chance?" Dean raised an eyebrow, whilst Charlie chuckled to herself. "He phoned me up telling me you missed your appointment yesterday and that he couldn't get in touch with you."

"My phone died."

"He seemed worried about you. I'll be over in half an hour."

"Dean! Where have you been!?" Castiel called, when he appeared in the park, where the shoot was happening. "I have been looking everywhere for you!"

"Miss me?" Dean asked, dressed up in the autumn line of somewhere expensive or something like that. Cas didn't know, he was in his trench coat he'd had for years with his usual jumper on underneath.

"Naomi has been at my neck! She has been blaming me for your disappearance!" Cas screamed, as a women rushed over to powder Dean. "I have been worried."

"I didn't want to bother you, after my stunt and I am sorry and I am hopeless at everything and I need your help."

"Mr Winchester, we need you now." Dean smiled at Cas, before lifting the collar on his jacket, before posing in front of a tree. Cas bit his bottom lip as he watched the shoot, Dean locking eyes with him and grinning in a sultry way. "Love it Dean, keep it up! We want the readers to think you are in love with them, that you want them, keep that look up that is great."

Then it hit Cas.

"That went great Dean!" Charlie called, giving him some coffee. Dean smiled at her, sitting down. "A few more, then do you want to get some dinner or something."

"He can't. He's taking me out for dinner. I expect to be picked up at 7, I'll see you then." Cas announced as he glided past, his hand brushing against Dean as he walked off. Dean happily watched him go, before beaming at Charlie.

"He's hot. I approve. Don't shag and leave this one."

"I won't." Dean was grinning for the rest of the day.


	3. Dates

"I am impressed." Cas said, when he opened his front door to find Dean leaning against it. He was dressed in simple suit; shirt, trousers and jacket with his hair pushed back and dress shoes on. He had a small bouquet of flowers in his hand and his usual playful grin on his lips. "You're here on time." Dean pouted, and Cas laughed. "And these are beautiful."

"It took me half an hour to decide to get them. And three hours to pick an outfit." Dean replied, handing Castiel his flowers. "And you look great, by the way." Cas looked down on his shirt and skinny jeans, with a small blush.

"I'm going to put these in some water." Cas walked away, leaving Dean alone in the doorway. Gabriel casually slides over, standing in front of the much taller man.

"Listen here you, if you hurt him I will end you. I will fill your house with spiders and snakes and I will also hunt you down and play mind games with you, end your career and kill you while you sleep. You got that?" Gabriel asked, very calmly which was what scared Dean and the man just nodded. Castiel stood next to him brother, glaring at him. "Have fun you two."

"We will try." Cas pulled them out. "Sorry."

"It's alright. My brother is the same, but we can discuss that later. I have a treat for you."

* * *

They sat next to the window of a very fancy restaurant, picking at the microscopic salad thing on their plates. Dean kept smiling up at Castiel, as if asking if he was enjoying himself. Cas would always smile back, before placing his fork down.

"Tell me about yourself. I mean, for my article and all." Cas asked, resting his head on his hands. "What's behind this diva exterior." Dean laughed, sipping some of his wine.

"Not much to say, I was born in Lawrence, Kansas. My father was called John and my mother Mary. My little brother Sam was born 5 years after that, then a house fire killed my mother. We moved around a bit, and my father developed a drinking habit. He'd disappear for days on end, and when I got to 15 I started stripping to put food on the table. I looked a lot older so the owner of the club just told cops I was 18 when they came around. I would, when times got really tough, let men suck my dick in the private rooms if it meant Sam could have a new football or a bike. Then Charlie came around and I got a modelling job. Here I am." Dean said, so casually it made Cas wonder if he was still hurt by it. "Tell me about you, angel."

"My father is a preacher, my mother a teacher at the Sunday School. My siblings are called Lucifer, Michael, and Gabriel as you know, Zachariah, Anna, Uriel, Raphael and Balthazar, in which I am the second youngest to my only sister Anna. I was born and raised in a small town, and when I discovered I was gay, I had to leave. I had to run away. Gabriel caught me trying, and just held me, he just held me and told me it was okay, and that God will always love me as he will. He told our parents he was starting a business and he needed me to come with him, so we moved up here. I got to experiment. It was so much better than the messy blowjob I got from a boy in my town. I completely forgot why I came here anyway for three years." Dean smiled as Cas continued his story, nodding occasionally. "So, if you used to look after your brother, why do you rely on others so much?" Dean rubbed the back of his neck, with a small sigh.

"I guess… I liked not having to do anything for myself anymore. I just have to smile and take my shirt off and I get thousands. Or walk down a runaway and I could get millions for… being me. I loved that so much, that I've almost forgot how to do things for myself."

"You speak in the past tense. Don't you enjoy your job?"

"I guess. But, I've always loved music, classic rock, and I'd love to do something with that." Castiel was genially surprised by that, smiling slightly at the blond, followed by a chuckle at the image of Dean in glam rock. "What? I can sing, want me to demonstrate, in the middle of this very high class restaurant. I won't if you stop laughing. _Rising up, back on the streets, did my time, took my chances_!" Castiel was now in hysterics, and Dean just laughed. "Are you still starving?"

"Yeah, I could really kill for a hamburger. And I think they are going to kick us out anyway."

* * *

Stopping off a drive-thru McDonalds, they cruised around with Dean educating Castiel on his favourite classic rock songs.

"_And here I go again on ma own! Going down the only road I've ever known! Like a drifter I was born to walk alone! And I've made up ma miiiiinnnnndddd! I aint wasting no more tiiiimmmmeee!"_ Dean belted, as Cas sort of danced along.

"I like this you."

"What!?" Cas turned down the radio.

"I much prefer the real Dean Winchester."

"Many people do. Most people don't. I have an image, I like popular music and I hate junk food and I love dogs and no! I hate dogs, I hate them. I got bit by one and I am terrified of them."

"Show them they can love the real you."

"I will leave that to you." Cas just smiled, looking at his phone. "I'll take you home."

* * *

"So… is there the chance of a second date?" Dean asked, as Castiel leant back against his front door. "We'll have to keep it professional, but there is not rule that we can't enjoy each other's company outside of working hours."

"It depends on your plans. I must get in, got to start drafting."

"Can I have a kiss?"

"On the cheek."

"A peck on the lips?"

"I don't kiss on the first date."

"Will you two just kiss so I can go to bed!?" Gabriel called through the door, making them giggle.

"One kiss." Dean swooped in, pressing his lips to Castiel's. It was a sweet, chaste kiss which lasted half a second.

"I told you I am a gentleman. Goodnight night Cas, I will see you early tomorrow and breakfast can be our second date." Cas just smiled, walking into his apartment, bickered with Gabriel before going to his room. He sat in front of his computer, opened a word document and simply wrote at the top;

_How to tame your model._


	4. Step One

Week 2

The newly blossoming relationship between Castiel and Dean still didn't stop the diva tantrums and fights, which they seemed to have daily. Cas tried to tell himself it is extremely difficult to have a relationship and work with that person, but some days he wanted to hit Dean over the head with a blunt objects. Dean phoned Cas in the middle of service, which was embarrassing enough as it was; but Dean had set his ring tone to 'I'm too sexy' on Castiel's phone.

Needless to say, hell broke out.

"You humiliated me in front of the entire congregation!" Cas screamed on Monday when he arrived at the Male Gaze HQ. He punched Dean in the shoulder; as he would be killed by Charlie and Naomi if he'd punched him in the face, which was his plan. "How dare you go into my phone! That is my phone, just because you've taken me out a few places doesn't make you my boyfriend and doesn't mean you can touch my stuff as you please!" Dean looked genially hurt, but Cas was to annoyed to realise.

"I'm sorry, okay. It was just a joke, if it was anywhere else, you would have laughed."

"That's not the point! You don't touch my phone and now everyone suspects me and in the House of God! You know I got to Church on Sunday's! You know I do because you dropped me off last week! And you know how much I have to conceal my sexuality with my religion! You know that and you fucking ignored me, again!"

"I thought it had finished!"

"I even told you this, it was a long service because one of the women who normal attends recently died and it was her funeral! You had your head in a proxy fashion magazine that had a few shots of you in it!"

"I just wanted to see how the shots looked!"

"I really don't care! You are so lucky to be able to be so sexy and gorgeous that people will pay you to take photos of you! Just piss off Dean fucking Winchester." Dean was left slightly hurt as Cas stormed away. Charlie smiled at him awkwardly, as the other models dispersed.

"We need to get this finished quickly, and then I have to get some ice-cream."

"You're not supposed to eat ice-cream." Charlie muttered, on her phone to her girlfriend. Dean ignored her, walking towards the shoot room.

* * *

The shoot went terribly. Dean couldn't focus and ended up ruining every shot by becoming distant and not looking right. Naomi told him to go home after an excuse of feeling light headed, but proceeded to drive around town for 2 hours finding Castiel's favourite ice-cream; Super fudge ripple ice-cream with raspberry sprinkles and goo-y chocolate sauce. Castiel would eat it all the time back home and Dean really wanted to prove himself.

Being let into the Novak apartment by Gabriel, who wished him luck before returning to the café below, Dean gently knocked on the door. Cas opened it slightly, looking angrily at Dean.

"I bring ice-cream, and it's your favourite. Super fudge ripple with raspberry sprinkles and goo-y chocolate sauce." The brunet looked at the bag, before snatching it and slamming the door shut. "Castiel! Please open the door. You know I am sorry."

"No."

"Come on Cassie. Please I want to talk face to face not through a door and I will sit here all night if I have to." Dean said, as he slid down the door frame.

Castiel decided to test that.

* * *

It was 5am when Cas finally came out of his room, finding as curled up Dean on his floor, snoring loudly. The brunet smiled softly, kneeling down beside the blond, gently nudging him.

"Dean… Dean, come on wake up."

"Huh… wha?" Dean blinked up at him, looking like a lost puppy, and if Castiel didn't have incredible will power, he would cuddle and kiss the living shit out of him. "Cas… what time is it?"

"It's 5 in the morning."

"Shit… I gotta go." Standing up slowly, he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry."

"I know." Dean smiled at Cas, who led him out. Standing awkwardly at the door for several minutes, Dean leant in and kissed Castiel's cheek. "I… You can take the day off; I can get the wallpaper and stuff. Do you want to catch a movie later?"

"Sure." Dean smiled, kissing Cas's cheek again, saying goodbye and leaving quietly.

* * *

"Ta-da! I booked the entire cinema because I know how much you hate people talking through films." Dean yelled into an empty cinema. Cas just looked at him, a blank expression on his face. "You hate it. You think I am being a diva again."

"Yeah." Cas breathed out; a little dumbstruck Dean had go to all this trouble. "It's very diva like. Yes, people talking through the movie, and people eating popcorn to loudly and all that sort of stuff, but it's what makes seeing a movie in the cinema special. It's annoying but it's special Dean."

"I'm sorry." Cas now started to feel guilty for what he had done, so he pulled Dean close, letting him rest his head on the brunet's shoulder.

"I know you try. But showing off isn't going to fix this problem. We need to just spend time together, and talk and not be a winey bitch." Dean laughed, kissing Cas.

"Come on; let's hope we get some good seats." Dean led Cas to the back, sitting in the very middle. "I am sorry, really I am. I've never been in a relationship before." Cas rested his head on Dean's shoulder, making the model smile. "I've never been with a guy before…."

"It's alright. Just hush. I want to watch the adverts."

"Really?"

"No. But you are wining again." Dean held him close, kissing the top of your head. "Are we taking this too quickly?"

"I don't know."

"I really like you Castiel."

"As I really like you Dean."

"So… will you consider being my boyfriend? You don't have to; we can go on a few more dates if you want. Want to go to dinner? Or Disney World?" Cas started laughing, looking up at him.

"You'd take me to Disney World?"

* * *

Castiel and Dean were laughing as they fell into Dean's apartment, Castiel cuddling a Simba toy and holding a balloon, whilst Dean had a Mickey Mouse ear hat on his head and his arms around Castiel.

"Okay, that was awesome." Cas breathed out, letting the balloon go and watched as it bounced on the ceiling. "Will you put the pictures up on Facebook?"

"Nah. It was our day; I want to keep it secret until the article is done. We could request they are put in there, yeah?" Cas just nodded, starting to explore the apartment. He stared into the large fish tank with many different fish that Castiel had never even thought of imagining. He smiled at the reds and oranges, greens and blues swam past his face, and before he knew it he was laughing to himself. "You have such a sweet laugh." Cas spun around to find Dean with two cups in his hand. Going over to the sofa, he smiled down at the cat, who left. "Ignore Lucifer."

"His name is Lucifer?"

"Oh yeah, you have a brother called Lucifer don't you?"

"Had." Castiel looked down, and Dean put the coffee down before pulling Castiel into his arms and down onto the sofa. "He disappeared when I was 10. He was always fighting with Michael and my father and then he just got in his car and drove away. Michael still hasn't stopped looking but we all know he's probably not on Earth anymore but with God himself. They found his car in a ditch." Dean just held Castiel close, occasionally rubbing his arms. "Yes."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes. I'll be your boyfriend."

Dean had absolutely no idea where that came from, but he was now grinning as he pulled his boyfriend into a kiss.


	5. Week Three

The days after the relationship became official were pure bliss. Castiel and Dean were inseparable; holding hands around the office and when no-one was around, curling up on the sofa, going to the Zoo, Art Galleries and Museums, (the Zoo was Dean's idea) and long phone calls on the days they didn't see each other. It drove Gabriel up the wall when Cas was using the phone all night, but he was just happy his baby brother was finally accepting who God made him to be.

Week 3

The couple were curled on the sofa in Dean's apartment, Cas with his head on the model's lap, who was humming a wordless tune whilst playing with the brunet's hair.

"What song is that?" Cas asked, nuzzling in. The sound of heavy rain slapped against the large bay window, which was the reason the pair were lounging around on a Friday afternoon. Dean was supposed to be doing a summer collection shoot for some fashion brand, but it had been rained off; rather ironically.

"Nothing really." Dean replied quietly, which a sigh. "Just a song I was working on."

"You should try and get a record deal."

"I wish it were that simple."

"You are hot, an amazing singer and already famous. How is it difficult?" Cas turned on his side, looking up at the blond who smiled softly, curling Cas's hair around his fingers.

"Because I don't want to sing shitty pop songs. I want to be a rock star and do covers of the music I grew up with and write rock songs, but Charlie thinks it's a bad idea, and it won't sell because 'no- body listens to rock anymore' which is bullshit but gotta listen to her."

"Follow your heart Dean. Do what makes you happy."

"Singing makes me happy…. I only like one pop song, which is Runnin' by Adam Lambert. You heard it?"

"No. Sing it to me." Dean laughed, as Cas sat up and smiled at him. "Sing it to me. Get up and pretend to be on stage. Please?" Dean chuckled again, before jumping up and grabbing the television remote.

"This song is dedicated to the most amazing, handsome and crazy man in the world, my boyfriend Castiel." Cas laughed, clapping him as he put the song on low in the background.

"_Steel to my trembling lips__  
__How did the night ever get like this?__  
__One shot and the whiskey goes down, down, down__  
__Bottom of the bottle hits__  
__waking up my mind as I throw a fit__  
__The breakin' is takin' me down, down, down_

_My heart's beating faster_

_I know what I'm after__I've been standing here my whole life__  
__Everything I've seen twice__  
__now it's time I realized__  
__it's spinning back around now__  
__On this road I'm crawlin'__  
__save me cause I'm fallin'__  
__now I can't seem to breathe right__  
__cause I keep runnin runnin runnin runnin__  
__runnin runnin runnin runnin!__  
__runnin from my heart!" _

Cas just stared at Dean as he sung, his husky tone very much arousing the brunet, which was strange for him. Dean burst into laughter, smiling in his devilishly handsome way, walking over to the stunned Novak.

"What did you thin-" Dean was cut off by Castiel crashing their lips together and pulling Dean on top of him. The kisses were short, fast and passionate; Dean's hands roaming he shorter man's body as Cas's fingers rummaged in his boyfriends blond locks. "Want to tell me what this is about?"

"Your singing turns me on. You singing that song turns me on." Cas pulled Dean's head down, kissing him again, giving Dean access to roam freely in his mouth. The brunet moaned softly as the model's hands travelled down his legs, brushing past his half-hard erection before grinding against it. "Dean…"

"Yeah angel?" Dean whispered, kissing just below the brunet's ear.

"Want…"

"Tell me what you want angel, tell me, and I'll do it for you."

"You. Want you" Castiel kissed Dean again, with even more heat as Dean's hands trailed underneath his t-shirt.

"Want me to what? Fuck you on the couch, spank you? Blow you? Tell me what you want?" Dean loved to tease. He loved it so much; watching Cas squirm, his erection grinding against the blonds leg in need. "Want me to talk dirty to you? Better a good little Christian boy like you would love that?" Castiel moaned, as Dean rubbed his thumb across his nipples, nipping down his neck. "Oh, the things I want to do to you. I want to fuck you on the couch, ass in the air as I fuck it, listening to you scream my name. Get you to suck on my cock, to cum in your mouth. You'd love that, wouldn't you?"

"Yes…. Dean, oh yes."

"Do you want me to fuck you here? Where a paparazzi helicopter could come and spy on us? Get photographs or even film? Would you like to be filmed taking my cock in your tight little, perfect ass?" Cas just moaned louder, palming his erection in his jean's, pulling at the seam of Dean's shirt, begging in moan's for him to lift it and let Cas enjoy the sight of a models body. "Not yet. Would you want to be filmed? Make a porno? Oh Cas the things I have wanted to do to you since we first met, in that café of yours, I wanted to just pull you over and suck your cock. Just make you cum and make you mine. Want me to tie you up to stop you from pleasuring yourself Castiel? Because I will." Dean pushed Cas's hands, that were in his trousers, above his head, before kissing and licking him some more. "You are such a naughty boy."

"Yes… punish me. Please Dean… want you. Need you." Dean kissed down Cas's body, nuzzling and kissing his covered erection, before sliding back up. He slowly slipped his hand into the brunet's trousers; palm his cock whilst still holding on to his hands, pressing kisses across his face. "Fuck. Oh fuck Dean."

"Should I come back later?" Both men's heads snapped up, (and Dean removed his grip from Cas) looking at the familiar man in the doorway. Sam stared at them. "Castiel?"

"You know him?" Dean asked, as Cas scrambled away. "You know Cas?"

"We go to Church together. Damn it I owe Jess money now." Sam muttered, slowly walking in. "She reckoned you were gay Cas." The brunet was bright red, hiding behind a pillow. "I see Dean has decided to defile you."

"He has done no such thing….. I was impure to start with." Dean smiled softly at Cas, before looking at Sam.

"I have nothing against gay men and women. God created us all equality in my view, and I know Gabriel feels the same way, you have nothing to be afraid of Castiel, but I will keep your secret for you."

"Thank you Sam." Dean smiled at them, pulling Castiel into a hug, who blushed a deeper shade of red, pushing him away playfully. The younger Winchester laughed at the couple, before sitting on the sofa opposite.

* * *

After several cups of coffee and small talk about how Dean met Castiel, how Jess was and how the baby should be coming along very soon, Sam made is departure at 9pm, leaving the couple to enjoy the solitude they were having. Dean sat between Cas's legs, his head pressed against his shoulder, humming the tune of Runnin'.

"I'm tired now babe" Cas sighed softly, and Dean huffed.

"It was worth a shot." Cas chuckled, wrapping his arms around the blond. "Cas…. Are you going to come out with me? When the world knows I'm gay, when you tell then I'm gay, will you tell them we're dating?"

"I….. I don't know."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to." Dean muttered something, as he snuggled down further, turning the TV on. Cas only caught the end, pushing Dean off of him. "I'm afraid?"

"Obviously. You have nothing to be afraid of Cas."

"So, my family finding out isn't a big deal!? For fuck sake Dean, I told you I will come out when I am ready! Which will be never!"

"Are you ashamed of yourself? Ashamed of me? Of us?"

"What? No… no. It's just I didn't plan to actually have a relationship with you Dean."

"Oh really? So, what I am a 'pet project'? Something to play with so you can write a crappy column in a magazine!?" Castiel started to protest, but Dean was already driving him out of the flat, hurling more abuse at him. "I am just a pretty face you can play with, get me to spend money on you and when this article is done, I'm history. I'll be sent off and you'll get to be the big journalist you're always wanted! Well you know what, I am going to make sure you go back to the bible belt, you gold-digging twat! I hope you burn in hell, I hate you, you sick twisted freak! And your precious God isn't going to help you because he doesn't help our kind! Start praying to the devil because that is where we are going. I never want to see you again!" With that screamed, Dean slammed to door in his face, leaving a very stunned and shoeless Castiel outside.

* * *

Gabriel sat quietly in the café underneath the only light on, his 6th cup of coffee in his shaky hands, staring at the clock. 3 am. Cas should have been home hours ago. He'd tried phoning his brother and Dean but both just rang straight to voicemail. _He's fine, He's okay. They're together, Dean is looking after him. Oh God I beg you please let him be alright_, Gabriel thought, clasping his hands together to pray.

"Gabe…." Gabriel's head shot up, smiling at Cas before actually looking at him. He was soaking wet, with blood shot eyes and no shoes on. "Sorry I'm late."

"Castiel… Come in, you're soaking wet."

"It started to rain." Gabriel locked the door, leading Cas up to their apartment. Castiel sit on the sofa, letting Gabe wrap him up in a towel and dry his hair like they did when they were kids; Cas was sat on the floor between Gabriel's knee's as Gabriel rubbed his head with a small towel. "Dean hates me. He told me to burn in hell."

"Then he's a jerk."

"Who I love…. He said we're both going to hell."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will."

"God created us all equally Castiel. We were all created in his own image and you were made to fall in love with a man who holds your heart, and Dean is obviously not that man."

"He he doesn't hold my heart."

"Cas, I love you, you're my brother but you are acting like a whiney bitch." Gabriel laughed, before hearing soft sobs underneath the towel. "Hey, I'm sorry."

"I love him so much." Cas buried his face in his hands; he's never felt so crappy in his entire life. He didn't hate himself for being gay anymore; Dean helped him accept love in his heart. No, Castiel hated himself because he'd lost his Dean.

"We'll get him back to you." Cas looked up at his brother, who smiled softly, the light from the lamp collecting around his head. "Don't worry."


	6. Music and The Night

Week 3, day 6

Castiel hadn't seen or heard from Dean all week, even if he had phoned three times each day, went to the office everyday and all his shoots, but Dean was a no show at all of them. The brunet even called at his apartment and at Sam's house to make sure he was okay, but even Sam had heard nothing from his older brother.

Gabriel then decided enough was enough, and that Cas needed to stand his ground.

* * *

"Dean…. I… I'm sorry." Cas said, thought the door of Dean's apartment. "Sam told me you were in today. Because he just left, and I saw him and that is how he told me. I'm not stalking you or anything, I was just coming to check on you and see if you were in…. I brought some Jack Daniels and ice-cream." There was a long, awkward pause, as Castiel shuffled his feet, looking about to make sure no-one could hear him. "Dean, please. I am truly sorry, and….. And I love you. There, I love you and I love you the way God intended me to love another man. I am gay and I am proud of it. I am going to come out with you in the article and I want you to read it right now." Again, another long, long pause, and Castiel was trying his hardest not to cry. "Okay… I hurt you. I hurt you a lot and I am sorry. I will leave you alone." Placing the bottle and bag on the floor, Cas turned away, tears rolling down his cheek.

"Cas!" The brunet spun around, seeing Dean in the doorway. His heart leapt up, and a grin grew on his face. "I'm sorry, I was on the phone. I got a deal! I got a motherfuckin' record deal! Because of the song I wrote for you! Oh shit wasn't supposed to tell you that." Cas giggled, as Dean went red. "I'm sorry too. You love me?"

"Yes. I love you so much Dean."

"I love you too Cas." The embraced each other tightly, laughing as they wiggled a little in the hug. "So, what ice-cream have you got me?"

Cas and Dean sat on the sofa, drinking their second glass of Jack Daniels, giggling and smiling stupidly at each other, kissing on occasion and reminding each other of how much they love each other.

"Sing to me?" Cas asked, entwining his fingers with Dean's. "Please?"

"Any requests?"

"The song you wrote for me, that you weren't supposed to tell me about, but now you have so you have to sing it to me." Dean laughed, putting Castiel closer to kiss him; a deep kiss which turned European. "No distracting me. It must be good because they signed you. Give me that," Castiel took the glass from Dean's hand, "Go and get your guitar and sing to me."

"Fine." Dean left the room, returning with his black guitar, sitting across from his boyfriend. "To my beautiful, amazing, magical and wonderful _Shy Angel_." Dean began to strum a slow, simple tune, smiling at Cas.

'_Oh, I found myself thinking about you _

_Late one night and the way you look_

_Crossed my mind, oh well_

_The way you smile, those soft blue eyes_

_You're beautiful face, you're bright laugh_

_How did I end up with you?_

_So perfect and beautiful, it can't be true_

_But you don't know, oh you don't know_

_The things you can make me do_

_The feelings that I have for you_

_The way you look it's perfect too_

_How do you not see it?_

_Don't hide behind your wings_

_Come into your light, oh whoa_

_My Shy Angel_

_Come out of heaven_

_Come into my arms_

_Wonderful Shy Angel_

_Can't you see that you are perfect to me?_

_Come out of heaven_

_And into my heart'_

"That's all I got round to writing, but they loved it…. I hope you like it" Dean said softly, putting the guitar down.

"Oh… wow…" Castiel stood up, walking over. "That's… about me?"

"My beautiful angel, yeah." Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, pressing his lips to Dean's in a moment of heat and passion, before walking off. "Wait… where are you going?"

"Well, a song like that you gives you a homerun." Cas walked away, allowing Dean to process information before tackling the shorter man onto his large bed. Cas laughed wildly; as Dean kissed all over his face and neck, before starting to unbuckle his belt. Cas busied himself with pulling Dean's top off, kissing his shoulder as he fumbled with the jeans. "I can help."

"Please. I'm sorry, I'm not normal nervous….." Cas snapped his trousers off, pulling Dean back down for a long, French kiss. Dean ripped Cas's shirt, being swatted around the head for it. "Sorry, I'll get you a new one." The model threw a lopsided grin, making Castiel laugh.

"You are too cute." Dean pulled a face, pushing himself up to smile down at Cas. He was smiling stupidly, and full of love, before jumping off and rummaging through a box. "You keep your lube in a box?"

"No, that is in the top draw, with a nice assortment of condoms which I will let you chose." Dean spun around, holding a _Nikon_ D3X. "No, no, no we are not taking photographs of us having sex."

"No, of course not. But you…. Oh just look at you. Hair a mess, puffy lips from kissing, sprawled out just begging and ready. I want to document this." Cas laughed, hiding behind a pillow. "No hiding. Come here." Cas started to hit Dean with the pillow, who returned it by starting a pillow war.

"Stop it!"

"Never! You started it anyway!" Castiel hit Dean over the head, splitting the pillow and the room was an explosion of white feathers trickling down. "Right, I am taking your picture because you broke my pillow." Cas rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's dramatics, unbuttoning his shirt and lying down. "Put your arms by your head, and pout."

"Yes Mr Director." Castiel did as he was told, and Dean snapped up some photos. "Need me to do anything else, sir."

"Don't. The fantasy's I've had about you calling me sir and master are unreal." Cas sat on his knees, kissing Dean softly, before climbing off the bed, and pushing Dean down to sit at the edge. "Oh god." Cas climbed on the model's lap, pushing his shirt off his shoulders, grinding his hips. "Oh wow…. What happened to the good little Sunday school boy?"

"He's in here. Somewhere. Right now is about you and celebrating what a success you are going to be." Dean nipped at Cas's neck, his hands planted on his waist as Cas smiled and moaned slightly. "These trousers are a little tight, aren't they?" Cas slide down, bring the hems of the blonds' trousers and underwear with him. The brunet grinned, before kissing the base of his boyfriend's penis, watching as it hardened before kissing up to the tip, and placing it in his mouth.

"Oh fuck Cas." The model grabbed Castiel's hair, making his head bob faster, almost making his chock. Dean's head fell back, as Cas licked the tip as he sucked with enthusiasm. "Oh fuck Cas; you're such a good cock sucker." Castiel smiled, pulling his model's cock out of his mouth with a pop, before kissing the shaft. "Oh lord, you are so beautiful." Dean scooped his boyfriend up, kissing him deeply before throwing him down on the bed on his stomach, pushing the brunet's underwear down. "Ever been rimmed before?"

"I…. don't know what that is?" Dean just smiled, kissing down Cas's back before spreading his cheeks, slipping his tongue in to Cas's tight hole. "Oh my god!" Cas gripped the sheets, pushing his ass into Dean's face, which spat in before licking and teasing the hole. "Oh Dean, wow. Oh wow." Dean ran his hands up and down Cas's sides, before kissing up in. "Don't stop that."

"I'm going to do something better." Dean stood up, quickly grabbing a condom before coming back to his boyfriend, who was pulling on his own cock. "Now stop that, I want to make you cum without you touching yourself." Pulling to condom on, Dean allied himself, his fingers in Cas to stretch him out. "Ready angel?"

"Yes. Yes hurry." Pushing in slowly, he let Cas adjust himself to the feeling. "Oh that feels so good Dean… Oh god. Move please, fuck me please." Dean started to push against Cas, who moaned loudly, rolling his hips with him, one hand tight grip on the sheets, the other on Dean's thigh, clawing in.

"You like my cock in you?"

"Yes… Oh stretch my hole. Fuck me hard." Dean kissed the brunet's neck and back, pushing harder and harder into the moaning man. "Oh yes, Dean. Dean feels so good, so good." Dean pressed himself against Castiel, gasping and moaning in Cas's ear, kissing him as their hips rolled together, skin slapping together. "You are so good."

"Come here." Dean pulled out, sat down and pulled Cas into his lap, pushing back in and sitting back. Cas rolled his hips quickly, leaning down to kiss the blond. "So beautiful. My beautiful angel, my beautiful naughty angel." Dean entwined their fingers, letting his head fall back and watch Cas bounce in his lap, absolutely blown away by how relaxed and free Cas looked; head back, eyes closed with his lips parted to let out moans. Feeling his lover grow tighter around him, Dean flipped them over, finishing them off. Cas came first, his legs wrapped around Dean's waist and a grip on Dean's shoulders that left a hand print on there.

"Dean!" Cas screamed, letting his head fall back. The tightening around his cock made Dean let go, moaning loudly as he released in Cas. He lay on his lover, both breathing heavily. "Oh wow."

"You enjoy that?"

"Duh." Dean flopped off the brunet, dumping the condom in the bin before curling up in his bed under the covers, Cas following laying his head on Dean's chest. "Oh my…. That was great Dean, I love you."

"I love you too Cassie." Cas leaned over Dean to kiss his lips gently, before kissing his cheek. Dean caressed Castiel's hair softly, bringing his down to kiss him again, letting Cas wrap his arms around the model's neck. "So much. So beautiful."

"I am nothing compared to you, you are drop dead gorgeous Dean. I'm going to be able to say 'I am dating the model Dean Winchester, who was voted hottest male of the year three years in a row. And yet you compliment me so much."

"Because you need to hear it. I don't need to hear it, I get told it by ten different magazines. You are my beautiful angel and you need to remember that. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

* * *

The lay together, talking and watching telly until Dean was snoring away, letting Castiel sneak off in a pair of Dean's shorts and a football jersey that also belonged to Dean, sitting in the living room and pulling out his laptop.

_How I fell in love with Dean Winchester. _


	7. How I fell in love with Dean Winchester

_How I fell in love with Dean Winchester._

_By Castiel Novak_

_I first met the top model when he came into my brother's café and made me late for the interview of my life by demanding profiteroles with chocolate inside. After that, he became a perfect gentleman and took me to the interview which ended up being my worst nightmare: I had to tail this man I despised and write an article about him coming out of Narnia finally._

_The first few weeks were hell. Dean may be handsome, trendy and drives a beautiful vintage Chevy Impala, but he was incapable of doing his own washing and making a sandwich. I was once phoned by him at 3 in the morning, as I was doubling as his P.A, that he didn't know how to turn off his new television and have been watching 'The Honey Boo-Boo show' for 6 hours. He also threw a strop because I left him to do his own washing and all his shirts turned pink._

_We fought. We fought a lot, and Dean would always try his hardest to apologise, even when it was my fault. I guess the night he sat by my bedroom door to prove how sorry he was, was the night I started to fall._

_My fondest memory with Dean is out trip to Disney World. The day out itself was, as any other trip to Disney World: we went on all the rides, took photographs with the characters and he bought me a Simba toy that lives at the bottom of our bed. When we came home, Dean held me and I was finally comfortable with whom I was. I was raised in a Christian family and am religious man. And being told by many people in my church that God created everyone equally and that gay men and women are as loved by God as anyone else, it didn't make me believe it as much as it did when I lay in my Dean's arms._

_He is perfect._

_He is so handsome with his deep green eyes and perfect jaw structure, I do swoon a little when he calls me Angel (as I am named after God's warrior Angel, he has decided that is my pet name. I call him honey when he's in my good books, and every swear word under the sun when he's not) and when he sings gives me Goosebumps. He is ever so romantic; I get left little posted notes and text messages full of poems and kisses, and he has even written a song for me. He is too good for a plain old farm boy; but I am never going to give him up. He is the best thing that has ever been in my life, and I thank God every day_

_I love Dean Winchester and he loves me. We're ready to face the world together, and we have already decided on our pairing name: Destiel._

_This is Destiel stepping out of the cupboard._


	8. Photo shoots

**Hi there! You guys are awesome, you know that right? Sorry that this took so long, and only 2 more chapters to go until the end :'( ENJOY!**

* * *

Naomi was pacing up and down the studio floor, arms folded and anger written across her face. Charlie was chatting to the photograph, when Naomi kicked a chair, making them both jump out of their skin.

"Where are they!?" she screeched, at Charlie. Dean and Castiel were supposed to be doing a photo shoot to accompany Cas's article. But at the last minute, Cas chickened out, thinking he was too ugly for it, and they had locked the changing room as they 'talked it out'. "Get them out. Now!"

"No can do. Dean can handle it himself; they're probably finishing up now." Charlie replied, with a small snigger. She knew exactly what was taking the couple an hour to make up.

Cas pressed kisses up and down Dean's neck, his arms rested on his waist. The blond smile softly, his back pressed against the wall, the warm water of the shower trickling down their bodies. Cas's hands lowered, with two fingers pressed to Dean's entrance and pushed playfully.

"No angel…. I'm still sore. You're big, remember." Dean whispered, bringing their lips together again. "We're half an hour late. And revenge is coming your way, Mr Novak."

"Oh I can't wait, what are you going to do to me?" Dean opened his mouth to start, then realised what Castiel was up to. "Fine. I like surprises anyway. Wash my back for me?" Dean sighed, spinning the brunet around to lather his back. He traced along the black ink on Cas's back; beautiful angel wings that went all across his shoulder blades. "I got them when I first came to New York; I was pretty drunk at the time and they guy I wanted to sleep with was a tattoo artist. I hated them at first but it's my own fault."

"I think they are gorgeous." Dean kissed them softly, before travailing down Cas's back with kisses. "We've got a few more minutes." Cas held Dean's hands at his waist, as Dean's tongue lapped at his entrance.

"Oh baby…" The flash of a camera made them both jump and cover their gentiles, looking shocked a grinning Charlie.

"You have five minutes to get sorted or this goes on the internet. Looking hot Cas, Dean is a lucky boy." Charlie said, with a devious look in her eyes. "Five minutes boys, chop-chop." The couple dashed out and way, leaving Charlie to giggle as she played with her red hair. "I love being in charge."

* * *

"Castiel, turn your head slightly." The photographer yelled, as Cas tilted his head to the left. Castiel was stood in front of Dean, who had his hands on his shoulder, in a white shirt and black jeans. And he felt ridiculous. "You need to relax, you look uncomfortable."

"That's because I am…." He whispered, making Dean chuckled, squeezing his shoulders.

"I know angel, it won't be long."

"Castiel is the name of an angel, why don't we put some wings on him." Charlie said, because she was the devil. "Some pretty big white ones."

"No need." Cas said, with a smile and he pushed off his shirt, turning around to show off his tattoo's.

"That is great, turn around Castiel and take that shirt off." Cas did as he was told, letting Dean wrap his arms around him and rest his head on his shoulder. "That is beautiful Dean! That is why you are the best! Put your head to the side Castiel."

* * *

After several serious shoots whilst Naomi was in the room, then silly shots with Dean lifting Cas up and them acting like children, they got to go home and let the punishment commence. However, Cas decided it would be a great idea, after the ordeal of the photo shoot, to play hard to get. Dean had Castiel straddled on the sofa, kissing every inch of bare skin he could get his lips on, but Cas just kept looking away, not really kissing back when he was kisses, occasionally texting people.

"Castiel, what's wrong?" Dean whispered, kissing the skin by his ear. "I'm sorry about this afternoon, I know Trevor is bossy, but he's the best and he doesn't like working with armatures."

"It's fine."

"It's not though. Angel, what's wrong?"

"I'm hungry."

"What do you want? I will make you anything you want."

"I want a hamburger and a McFlurry." Dean jumped up, putting his shoe's on and grabbing the car keys. Cas slowly sat up, putting his shoes on before mouthing 'Thank You', pressing a sofa kiss to the model's lips, taking his hand as he was lead to the car.

"You looked fantastic in those photos today. Everyone is going to fall in love with you tomorrow, angel." Cas smiled at him, as he opened the passenger door and scrabbled into the Impala. "I know you're probably scared. I'm terrified Cas, I really am. And it's going to be mad for the next couple of days, with paparazzi following and there will be some press probably, but I'll keep you safe."

"So, we have one night left to be a secret couple?" Dean nodded, starting the car. "McDonalds run then classic rock?"

"That's why I love you."

* * *

After almost buying McDonalds out of hamburgers and ice-cream, the couple took the long way home, blasting out various rock songs from the Impala's cassette player. They laughed and made out on the side of the road, with gentle touches and caresses, both being ridiculously careful whenever a car went past. Dean even let Cas drive home.

The couple were curled together on Dean's bed, watching some silly movie, Dean's head resting on the brunet's chest.

"You've never told me much about your family." Castiel whispered, messing with Dean's hair. "And you need a haircut."

"There isn't much to say. My dad is an alcoholic and my mom died in a fire. My dad's friend Bobby would give us food when he could, but he wasn't that well off either and had a wife and daughter to feed. So, off I went to the strip club to that Sammy could have the very best at school. All his friends were jealous when he came to school with the coolest backpack, and he got straight A's because he had all the right books. I worked every night to feed him, cloth him and keep a roof over his head, and some nights the tips were incredible. I'm so proud of him." Cas smiled at him, kissing his head. "I'm so proud of you as well."

"Me too." Dean laughed, poking him in the stomach, before nuzzling in.

"Tomorrow the world will see how cute you are."

"And how lucky I am."

The couple chatted more, before drifting off to sleep to the sound of a black and white movie, Dean curled into Castiel's back, his arms around his waist. It was their last truly alone, and they couldn't have found a better way to spend it.


	9. Discovered

Dean was awoken by Castiel hitting him with a magazine.

"You gave them that picture of me!" Cas yelled, throwing the magazine down. Dean, still only half awake, sat up and took the weapon in his hands, smiling at the picture of them on the front, before flicking to their article. He saw the photograph of Cas looking drop-dead gorgeous and totally fuck-able; the picture he'd taken during their first time. "That was supposed to be our little secret."

"I wanted everyone to see how amazing you are and make them all jealous of the fact you are mine."

"They are using that picture everywhere!" The TV was turned on, as Cas pointed at the screen. A women's talk show programme instantly came on, Cas's face on the screen behind them.

"Well it's no surprise he is gay, and look at that sexy hunk of man he's got as a boyfriend." One of the women said, receiving an applause from the audience. Castiel almost fell over onto the edge of the bed, as he continued to watch this unfold.

"I wouldn't mind being stuck in the middle of those two. Tall, dark and handsome, smart, and a name like Castiel? It has an air of mystery about it; something that scream 'Sexy!' Mr Winchester has defiantly hit the jackpot with this guy." Cas felts a pair of hands squeeze his shoulders, a kiss pressed to the side of his head.

"See? They adore you. Its ashamed no-one talks about you beautiful eyes." Cas actually chuckled, leaning back into Dean's arms. "Come on, let's get some breakfast." The brunet allowed himself to be dragged off by the model, which was being extra clingy this morning. "And you look amazing in my football shirts."

"Oh do I? Are you jealous that everyone know loves me?"

"Of course not, they did that when Sam first came along, it'll die down. I am worried someone will try and steal you from me." Dean pulled Cas close, the brunet wrapping his arms around the model's neck. "Since it would be a bad idea to go outside today, I think we should spend the day in bed."

"I think we should watch me on TV some more. Can you make some coffee for me?" Dean nodded, kissing Cas before letting him pull away and disappear into the living room. Before running straight back in. "There is a helicopter outside! As in, right outside and it just filmed me screaming!"

"They can't see us. It's that glass where you can see out, but they can't see in." Cas's mouth made an 'o' shape, and then he walked off. Dean found the brunet pulling faces at the window, giggling to himself. "What are you doing?"

"Having a bit of fun." Dean put the coffee of the table, pulling his boyfriend close by the waist. "I see you have other ideas."

"Well I want to kiss this beautiful angel good morning." Dean pulled them together, gently kissing the brunet's lips, before sitting on the sofa. "And second I want to drink some coffee and watch a game." Sitting next to Dean, Cas drew small circles on Dean's leg.

"Dean, there is a helicopter outside, and it can't see us. And it's filming. Come on, let's be just a little naughty." Dean smiled, with a small sigh, letting Castiel sit in his lap. They kissed with depth and passion, but at a slow pace; as if they had all the time in the world. Cas started laughing, and Dean pulled away. "Okay, sorry. The idea was hot but the actual act is a little embarrassing."

"Oh really?" Dean pinned Castiel to the sofa, kissing and biting his lips. "I want to play."

"And it's my turn to top anyway." Flipping them over, Cas tailed kisses down his boyfriend's neck, smiling at how much noise was coming out of the blond. "You don't get pleasured enough. You've worked so hard to pleasure me and now I am returning the favour." Pushing up the man's shirt up, Castiel slide down, his fingers pulling at the hem of Dean's boxer shorts, smiling at Dean grew hard underneath.

"Fuck Cas." Pulling his boxers off for the brunet, Cas laughed at how eager the blond was, licking up his hard member. Dean shuddered, gripping Castiel's hair tightly. "Castiel…." The brunet grinned again, before putting the entire thing in his mouth. As Cas licked and sucked the models cock, the blond kept his head back, moaning and cursing under his breath. "Cas, oh Cas you are such a good little cock sucker. So good baby…. Fuck me."

"My pleasure." Flipping the model over, Cas pressed three fingers at once, making Dean yell out in pain and pleasure. "Sshh darling, someone might here you."

"Cas… Cas oh my god Cas. Fuck me, please Cas fuck me!"

"I'm getting there." Cas pulled Dean around as he pulled his trousers down, opening up Dean's legs before pushing between them, and hard into Dean, making him scream. "I love you like this." Cas started thrusting hard into Dean, who was ripping into the sofa, head back and moaning loudly.

"Castiel, Cas, Cas oh Cas. Yes! Yes!"

"You are…. So beautiful like this. On my cock." Castiel continued to drive into Dean, who was now whimpering and begging for more, his back against the sofa and his hands ripping into its interior. "Oh Dean, I love you."

"I love you too…. Oh fuck I'm gunna cum. Touch me." Cas grabbed a hold of Dean's erection, smearing the pre-cum up and down it, as he pushed harder into the other man. "Fuck, fuck fuck oh Castiel!" Dean went tight around Cas, before shooting his load onto the sofa and the other man. Cas followed shortly after, filling Dean's insides before collapsing on him. "Cas…. Oh you are incredible." He brought their mouths together as the brunet pulled out, both whimpering from the loss before sloppily kissing.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." Entwining their fingers, Dean was about to ravish Castiel in kisses when his mobile went off. Sighing, Cas answered the phone.

"Gabe? What's wrong?"

"The family's here…. They saw the news and drove straight up." Gabriel said slowly, making Cas freeze. "I think it's best that you get over here, like now." Cas hung up, turning to look terrified at Dean.

"M-my family….. they're at home…"


	10. Judgement Day

Castiel was physically shaking, as he stared at the door to his apartment. Dean rubbed his shoulders in a soothing way, whispering kind words to the brunet, but nothing went through and Cas had spent the entire day shaking and praying.

"If it goes fine, then great. If it doesn't I won't leave you, you can come and live with me. I love you Castiel, please don't change your mind about me." Dean whispered softly and slowly in his boyfriend's ear, making the other man spin around, which an element of shock on his face. "I know how much you've been struggling."

"I won't. I love you too Dean." Cas said, his voice wispy and his eyes scared. The model pulled him in for a hug, showering his head with kisses. "I love you Dean. So much. I thank God every day for bring you into my life."

"I know you do…. I thank him too." Cas smiled, resting his head on Dean's shoulder, as they embraced in silence for a few moments. "Come on, let's go."

"Wait, review; who are my blood siblings?"

"Lucifer, Michael, and Gabriel, Balthazar and Anna; Zachariah, Uriel and Raphael are adopted. Now get in there." Dean opened the door, pushing the brunet in.

The Novak family were all crouching in Gabriel's small living room, sipping tea. Dean noted them all; trying to remember everyone's names to their faces, as he'd only seen pictures. The oldest in the room, a man with a full beard and kind face stood up, looking at Castiel.

"H-hi…. Father. Dean, this is my father Chuck." Castiel stuttered out, shuffling his feet. Dean waved awkwardly.

"Hello Castiel. Your mother was busy as unable to attend, but she sends her regards, now." Chuck said, placing the tea cup down.

"Father I love Dean very much. I do not care if you or anyone else believes it to be wrong for me to love him, but I do. God made us in his own image, and he made it that we would one day meet and fall as deeply in love as we are. You may see it as wrong, and evil, it is such a beautiful thing we share. That is all I have to say."

"Cassie, I."

"And I don't care what you think. You can sentence me to hell, you can shun me and you can hate me, but nothing, nothing will ever take me away from Dean."

"Cas"

"Even if I have to serve my time in hell, whilst I walk this earth nothing will keep us apart."

"Castiel Tippens Novak, will you let me finish?" Chuck said, very sternly making Castiel jump then burst into tears.

"I don't want you to hate me." Dean put an arm around his weeping Angel, pulling him close. "Please forgive me…. And try to understand." Chuck walked over, lifting Cas's head. He smiled at his son, before pulling him into a hug, which Cas returned tightly.

"Castiel, you are my son. Your mother, your siblings and I talking it over when we first found out, before you knew yourself, and decided to let you discover it yourself. This was all when you were very young and told your mother you wanted to marry a boy in your class. Lucifer did not agree, and left." Cas looked at him, disbelief on his face. "We all love you very much Cas, gay, straight, zebra or whatever. God chose this path for you, and we are very happy you have found your soul mate."

"I'm not." Anna said, folding her arms. Castiel looked alarmed; he and Anna had always been close, being born two years apart and now she was turning on him. "You stole my future husband." The room erupted into laugher, as Cas jumped on his siblings to hug them all tightly.

The rest of the evening was full of cheerful chatter among the Novak family, with Dean respectfully sat in the corner, watching everyone with a content smile. He was, on occasion, asked questions, but the family were preoccupied with each other that he was soon forgotten.

"We've managed to leave Mr Winchester out of the conversation." Balthazar said, with a grin on his face as he looked over at the blond.

"I'm fine. You guys are having family time, I'm just here to take Cas home when we're all done."

"I'd like to know more about the man my son has fallen in love with." Chuck said, as the entire family turned to look at him.

"Not much to tell, my mother died in a house fire when I was 5, my dad was a drunkard who would leave me and my brother in motel's for weeks on end and I funded my brothers education with a steady job at a strip club. Then I became a model, which paid for my brother to attend Law school, met this beautiful angel who is your youngest son, and fell in love with him on sight, though he didn't pour water over my head. I deserved it for being a jerk. Wrote a song about my beautiful angel and got a record deal to tell the world about him. Whilst he was writing about us." Castiel smiled, entwining his fingers with Dean's.

"That is very noble of you, caring for you brother in such a way." Michael said quietly, which a small smile.

"Have you had any news on Lucifer?" Cas asked, hope in his voice, though it was scarce.

"He was spotted in Ohio two days ago, but we don't know where he has gone from there. And his necklace was found in the sewage in Vancouver." Balthazar added, smiling a little. Dean looked a little confused, but went back to burying his head in Castiel's shoulder, who was now sat on him.

"We won't rest until we know he is safe." Michael declared with determination.

"At least we know he is alive, and all we can do is pray that he will one day return to us." Chuck said, and Dean could see why this man was a preacher; he had a kind, delivery in his voice that made Dean believe everyone he said.

"I wish he was here…. He'll miss the wedding." Anna said, with a faint sigh.

"Wedding?" Cas asked, looking confused.

"Oh yeah, Anna is getting married but you were busy shagging Dean so I never got around to telling you…. Opps." Gabriel whispered, with a lopsided grin on his face. Castiel went bright red in the face, as his siblings giggled, hiding his face in Dean.

"Congrats." Dean said, with a little wave at her, and a smile.

"Thanks. You're invited as well." Anna replied.

"Looking forward to it."

"Well, I suggest everyone turning in for the night, as Gabe and Cassie are taking us to their local church tomorrow. Will Mr Winchester be joining us?" Chuck asked, a hopeful smile on his face.

"Dean isn't." Cas started but Dean butted in.

"Of course, I always go. Right, better get you home now or you'll fall asleep on me and I really don't feel like carrying you up 155 floors." Dean stood up, taking Castiel's hand. "I will see you all tomorrow." Cas was pulled out of the flat before he could correct Dean.

"Why did you lie?" Cas asked, as they drove back.

"I want you dad to like me. Besides, I've been meaning to come with you to church one day anyway." Cas smiled, sliding over to kiss Dean's neck softly, as he unbuttoned his trousers. "Cassie, what are you doing?"

"Keep your eyes on the road." Cas's hand slipped into Dean's trousers, palming his bulgy gently, as he kissed his neck. Dean was finding it very hard to watch the road, as Cas's fingers slowly crept into Dean's boxers, pulling out his dick. "Just keep looking at the road, don't want to crash now do we?"

"I'll die happy, getting a hand job from you." The brunet rubbed the tip, kissing Dean's neck who moaned, shutting his eyes for a few seconds, before remembering he was driving. As his boyfriend began to rub his throbbing dick, the model was finding it harder and harder to concentrate on the road. "Right, we're pulling over."

The couple pulled up at the church, with the press right behind. Castiel really wanted to scream at them, but Dean smiled at him, pulling him in for a kiss so they all got what they wanted and soon left.

The Novak family were welcomed into the tall, beautiful building, and for 93% of the service looking at the stain glass windows and smiling at Cas. Chuck gave a small service of his own, and Anna took photographs to show her fiancé the church she was desperate to get married in.

Castiel hadn't know true inner peace like this in a very long time.


	11. The End

One year later

"You may kiss the bride." And with that, Anna threw herself into her new husband's arms, a good, honest Christian boy called Joseph. Castiel ended up in tears, as Dean kept an arm around him. The ceremony was beautiful, and Dean even persuaded Trevor to do the photography for the happy couple.

Castiel was currently dancing with his sister after the reception had died down, his blond haired lover sat at the side, smiling softly. Chuck sat down next to him, handing him some punch before sighing.

"That's all my children all grown up now." He said, a smile on his face and a tear in his eye. "I don't think I ever thanked you Dean."

"For what?" Dean asked, the cup pressed to his lips.

"I can remember what Cassie was like before he came to the city; shy, scared, unhappy. And now I look at him and I see a confident, happy and in love man, who has finally shut his inner demons up and has accepted who he is and has fulfilled his dreams. As a father, it is all I can ask for in my children is that they are happy."

"He makes me very happy as well, sir. He makes my big house a lot less lonely." Memories of sitting on the sofa, Castiel in his arms whilst he watched television flooded into his mind. Memories of just watching Cas type away on his laptop on new stories, as he had been given the job at Male Gaze. He loved Cas in his big glasses, hair a mess and several cups of half drunk coffee around his feet, as he rushed to meet the deadlines. He loved the way Cas smiled when he saw his article, or when he was recognised for his writing, not the fact he was sucking Dean Winchesters dick. Though he did enjoy doing that. "Very happy."

"I am glad."

"And don't worry, I treat him with respect and will do my best to protect him."

"Dean I"

"I love him with all my heart and I will make him the happiest man in the world. He will have whatever he wants, and I'll treat him like a King and"

"Dean it sounds like you are asking for his hand." As Chuck chuckled, Dean considered marrying Cas. Next thing he pictured was the whole wedding, adopting a beautiful little girl, then a boy later on and living in a beautiful house in the countryside with horses and cats and then growing old together and taking his last breath in Cas's embrace. _That's a bit morbid_ "Dean, what's morbid?"

"What? Oh, sorry. I am."

"Morbid?"

"No, I'm asking if I can marry Castiel." Chuck smiled, patting the blond on the shoulder. "May I have your son's hand in marriage?"

"Of course you may. Good luck." And with that Chuck stood and left. And Dean was confused.

* * *

It took several days for Dean to muster up the courage to ask Cas to marry him. He wanted it to be romantic and bold and remember-able that Dean was running around like a headless chicken to get everything organised. He planned a candle lit dinner with a violinist, before going on a carriage ride in the mood light, cuddled together, and then in central park he would have rose petals on the ground, all the lights on as Dean proposed by the lake, before they went ice-skating.

He went out and found the perfect ring; a silver band with wings carved into it to show that Cas was still his angel. But in the mad rush, he left the ring on the coffee table as he went out to the studio one morning.

Cas sort of fell into the living room at 11, having been up late with writing, a latte in his hand as he flicked on the TV. Drawing his knee's up, he thought about surprising Dean when he got home. _I could make him a pie_, Cas pondered in his sleep deprived state. Or I could pop out of a pie in my birthday suit and get him to lick it all off. With a chuckle, Cas placed his cup on the coffee table, which is when he found the box. He lifted it carefully, as if it were made of glass, and inspected in carefully.

"Oh my…." Cas whispered, opening it slowly. "Oh wow…" He smiled at the ring, running his fingers over the engraving before placing the box down. _He want's to marry me. He want's to marry me_. Cas was freaking out. Literally freaking out. He began to pace the room, trying to decide if he wanted to marry Dean. "Well, the sex is unbelievable. Unbelievable. He's kind, sweet, handsome, great in bed, great with kids. Oh my god now I am thinking about children! And talking to myself. I need air. Lots of it."

* * *

Dean was surprised to not find Castiel home when he arrived. At 8pm. Usually Castiel was tucked up on the sofa, waiting for American Idol to start so he could get the latest gossip ready for articles.

He was even more surprised to find the ring box open.

"Hey Cassie, please answer the phone. Please, I know you're frightened but I love you and I want to talk about this in person. Please baby, angel I love you. Okay, please call me back, please? I love you so much angel." Dean let the phone fall onto the sofa, as he laid back, another empty bottle in his hands. He couldn't remember how many he had drank, but there were about 4 on the floor, so we'll say he's had 6.

The click of the front door made Dean race to his feet, but Sam was in the doorway.

"Hey, you alright?" Sam asked, walking over to his heart broken looking brother. "Dean what's happened?"

"I was gunna purpose to Cas."

"Wow, that's great man."

"But he found the ring and now I can find him and all my beer is gone." Sam frowned, re-directing the singer into his bedroom, not even going to ask about the women's underwear on the floor. He knew his brother would wear it when he stripped for 'kinkier customers'; the taller brother didn't realise it wasn't actually something he was required to do and shuddered. "What am I gunna do Sammy?"

"Look, he'll turn up Dean, and then you guys can talk about it. Just give him some space; he loves you so much."

"It was a mistake… to plan to propose when we'd never talked about it." Sam nodded, laying Dean down. "He's never gunna come back."

"He will Dean, you just sleep off and I'll be here when you wake up."

"Pinky promise?" Sam had his 'fucking really Dean?' face on, but just sighed, and held his pinky out.

"I promise." Dean fell into a drunken slumber, and Sam phoned Jess to let her know he was staying the night.

* * *

It was 3am when Cas snuck in.

"Where have you been? He almost drunk himself to death" Sam hissed, making Castiel jump and fall over the umbrella stand. Sam pulled the face again, going over to help the man. "Listen, freaking out is okay; Jess was terrified of getting married at first. Disappearing until the early hours of the morning is not fucking okay. He has never loved anyone like he loves you, and know you are making him doubt himself. He thinks you were never coming back, and"

"Sam I went to ask my dad if he'd perform the ceremony. I'm going to delete all the messages, place the ring in his trouser pocket and make him think he dreamt the whole thing."

"That will never work."

Surprisingly, it did.

Dean proposed, just as he planned to, and Castiel said yes. They spent the rest of that day in bed, before breaking the news on Twitter to their combined 5 million followers. They married a few months later.

Their lives were blissful and sweet in each other's arms.

* * *

**Do they get the white fence, the kids and the cat? Or does it turn out differently? Make up how you wish, because we've come to the end of this story! :( Thank you so much for all the favourites and comments :) Love ya all. **


End file.
